The inventive concept relates to a data storage device and a data storage system incorporating the same.
Randomizers may be used to improve the operation of a timing recovery circuit, an automatic gain control circuit, or an adaptive circuit. For example, a randomizer may be used to randomize a sequence of binary data values (i.e., 0's and 1's) to facilitate the process of timing recovery for the data. One commonly used form of randomizer is the so-called “scrambler”.
As conventionally implemented, randomizers randomize all input data regardless of characteristic. Thus, the incorporation of a randomizer is not always practical within certain circuits that might benefit from a randomizing functionality. That is, the high overhead (cost and operating speed) associated with conventional randomizers is just too high for many applications. Additionally, since conventional randomizers typically randomize input data by using a single seed, there is a limit to their ability to randomize data.